


Food

by Jjaeni527



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjaeni527/pseuds/Jjaeni527
Summary: Where Kim Jaehwan and Hwang Minhyun tries





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! After reading about MinHwan for 1++ years, I finally decided to try writing one. Hooray!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic so, comments and suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> P.S. Thank you to all the MinHwan writers that took the time, effort and skills in watering the tag. I love you all. You were my inspiration and please do continue on writing for them.

Minhyun opened the door to their shared apartment and was immediately greeted by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He walked towards it and saw the back of his beloved. He went in for a back hug and greeted him. “Hi Baby Cheek. What’s for dinner?” he asked while nuzzling his nose on the back of the younger’s head. “Galbi-jjim, your favorite!” Jaehwan replied as he turned slightly to give the older a peck on the lips. “Wow! What’s the occasion! You rarely cook something that hard to prepare on a normal day.” “Nothing. I just feel like cooking it today. Go on and freshen up. This will be ready in a bit,” Jaehwan said.

Minhyun reluctantly detached himself from the younger and walked towards their bedroom to change. He was about to go back to the kitchen when something caught his eye. He picked up a small box that was peeking out from the corner of their closet just slightly hidden by the thick coats. He opened it and… _What on earth is this?_ He immediately grabbed the box and sauntered towards the kitchen. The younger has just finished making the table and was about to sit.

“Jjaeni… what is this?” the older said softly while placing the box on the table. Jaehwan’s face immediately turned red when he saw what the older discovered. “Ahhh… hyung! H-How did you find that?” “You weren’t exactly good in hiding it, baby. So tell me, why do you have this? Is this why you cooked this much, huh?” The older teased. “No! Of course not!” Minhyun raised one of his eyebrows. “Well… ok. Maybe? But only if you want to!” Jaehwan said shyly. Minhyun was taken aback by the younger’s cute reply. He reached for the other’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “I didn’t know that you’re into these kind of things, Jjaeni… but you don’t have to be shy. You can share everything to me. You know that, right?” he told the younger. “Of course, hyung. And I’m glad you feel that way. I’m sorry I didn’t ask first,” Jaehwan replied while looking at their hands. “Baby, I love you. I’m glad you actually brought this up. I can’t say it never crossed my mind, too.” “Really, hyung? Wow! I never thought the vanilla Hwang Minhyun had a kink, huh?” “No, baby. You’re my kink” Jaehwan knows they’ve done a lot in their year together but what he heard still made him flush. “Shut up, hyung. Now, you better eat up! You better get the energy you need for the ride of your life,” Jaehwan said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s suuuuper short. Hahaha. I still don’t know where this is going but I originally planned it to be a domestic smut. Please give me ideas, if you want.
> 
> Updates every... uh... whenever inspiration hits.


End file.
